SAO: Elimination
by My Writing Has No Limit
Summary: ALO gets a new update featuring a new PvP mode where your team of four fights in a bracket to achieve the top spot. Kirito and Asuna form a team with Liz and Sinon and take to the new PvP game type. Along the way certain surprises await our new four heroes. Will they make it to the top spot and be the new top PvP players? Or will they have to face the consequence of losing?


**Welcome everyone to a new story which isn't based on FNAF or Destiny! This story is based on the anime Sword Art Online which personally is one of my favorite animes. This first little bit of information will be describing what the world of SAO (I will refer to it as SAO from now on) and when my story takes place. After this little bit of background I will start the official story. Also this is following the show not the manga and books so if the story line seems out of place I am is fanfiction for a reason though! Let us get started! *SPOILERS ARE IN THIS STORY OBVIOUSLY***

Background: A month after Yuuki's funeral, Kirito, Asuna, and the rest of the gang are back to playing ALO and clearing the new floors of the new Aincrad. They are all growing bored of the same old clearing floors over and over again. Then ALO releases it's newest update featuring something new.

Chapter 1-The Update

Kirito's PoV

Floor 22, Kirito and Asuna's House.

"Hey Kirito!" Asuna shouts to me from the kitchen. I lean back on the couch in our living room and sigh.

"Yeah" I call back. She walks into the living room with a plate of sandwiches smiling. I feel my eyes widen and my mouth begin to water. I felt my stomach grumble at the sight of food.

"Did you hear about the new update coming out tomorrow?" She asks me. I look at her curiously and shake my head no.

"No? What is this new update suppose to bring to the game?" I ask.

"Apparently they are adding a new PvP mode to the game. It is suppose to consists of two teams of 4 fighting in a bracket. No one knows what the winners get yet though" She answers as she sets the plate down.

"Huh, new PvP mode with teams? You should call everyone over to see who would want to join up with us" I say as I munch on one of her sandwiches.

"We? You know I don't like PvP!" She shouts. I laugh to myself a little.

"You know I need you though. I don't fight as well with others as I do you" I reply. She sighs at me and looks at her feet.

"Okay, I'll call everyone over to discuss it" She groans.

10 minutes later….

"What is all this talk about a new PvP update!" Liz yells as she points at me. Everyone was here including Klein, Agil, Silica, Liz, Asuna, Sinon, and Leafa. We all crowded around our living room table ready to talk about the update.

"Hey hey hey calm down! We are just talking about it here!" I squirm in my defense.

"So what did you call all of us here for? We are mainly PvE players" Agil states.

"I know but, If they are giving out good rewards then there wouldn't be any harm in trying to go for it right? It's just a bracket and if we lose we lose" I reassure him. "I just wanted to see if any of you were willing to join Asuna and I in the bracket".

"Sorry man but my PvP skills aren't exactly the best in this game" Klein laughs.

"Yeah and I'm not really fit for PvP either as much as I would love to take part in it' Silica blushes.

"I'm in the same boat as Klein. I'm better at fighting the A.I. in this game" Agil adds.

"I promised Recon that I would keep helping him level up and progress so I can't" Leafa explains.

I sigh and look at Sinon and Liz. Sinon was standing by the window looking out with her arms crossed, and Liz was sitting in a chair staring at the ceiling, daydreaming.

"Sinon? Would you li-" I was cut short of my question.

"Sure. It's been awhile since I've saw some PvP action. I can give it another try" She smirks. I sigh with relief knowing that she is at least joining us.

"How about you Liz?" I ask her. I look over to see her still staring at the ceiling.

"I suppose I am your last option. I may not be the best PvP player but i'll do it" She exhales. I smirk and look at Asuna.

"Looks like we got ourselves a team here" I say. She smiles and nods in excitement.

"What will be our team name?" Sinon asks.

"Huh?" I reply curiously. "Do we need a team name?".

"Of course we do. That's what team PvP is all about. You and your team" She explains.

"Well now that you mention it, I guess we should come up with one" I sigh.

"Alright well since we got things to do and you guys are forming your team, we will be going" Agil states. Silica,Klein,Leafa, and him teleport out to go do their own thing.

"I got it!" Asuna shouts. We all look at her in confusion.

"Got what?" Liz asks, sounding uninterested.

"Our team name! Let's be the Beaters!" She suggests.

"Where did you come up with that name?" Sinon questions her.

"Back when SAO began Kirito beat the first floor boss. Everyone called him the Beater from there on out" Asuna explains.

"Well it isn't a great sounding name that rolls off the tongue but it should do" Sinon says.

"Who put you in charge of picking which name we should use?" I ask agitated.

"Remember I was doing PvP tournaments since GGO. This will be your first one besides GGO's Bullets Of Bullets. I don't want to brag but I do have the most experience in these kinds of things" Sinon giggles. I roll my eyes and nod at her statement.

"Alright fine. You do have a point. Well I guess we should go try and find some good PvP gear for tomorrow" I say as I stand up. They all nod and we leave the house in search of some new gear.

 **I hope you all like the idea behind it and I am sorry if you are new to SAO and don't know what exactly is going on. Whether it's the characters or the plot. Anyways for those who understand when this is taking place and what's going on, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Until next time everyone, BUH BYE!**


End file.
